


Saving Me

by baconluver69



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 16:07:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1654511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baconluver69/pseuds/baconluver69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lindsay gets attacked while out drinking with the boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Saving Me

 

 

"Drinks on me!" Michael rejoiced in the crowded bar. Gavin and Lindsay laughed and raised their glasses. The three clanked their glasses and drank up.

It felt like it had been ages since Michael, Gavin, and Lindsay went out drinking. So top remedy it, they suggested to go out drinking that Friday night. Lindsay, being the designated driver, tried to stay as sober as possible so that she can drive Gavin to his house and her and Michael to their apartment.

As the night went on, the three chatted amongst each other, talking about anything and everything. Lindsay reached over for her purse, but felt nothing. Confused, she looked over and realized she had forgotten it in the car.”I’ll be back. I left my purse in the car” she said as she slid out of the booth. “Hurry back” Michael slurred. Lindsay rolled her eyes and left the table. As she was passing a table, a hand reached out and grabbed her wrist. Startled, she turned and look at who grabbed her. The hand belonged to a man, probably around her age, with blue eyes and jet black hair, and a creepy smile.  
"Hey there, beautiful" he slurred obviously drunk, "where are you running off to?"

Lindsay jerked her wrist out of his hand and pointed to her left ring finger that had her wedding band on. “Sorry, but I’m married” she simply said and turned to walk torwards the door. The man grabbed her wrist again, stopping her in her tracks again. She turned and was frightened by the look in his eyes.

The man smirked. “Come on, baby, don’t be like that. I’m Shawn, and you are?” he asked continuing his obnoxious flirting.

Lindsay, having had enough with this asshole, ripped her wrist out off his arm again. “Not yours, now leave me alone” she spat and walked out the door. Michael and Gavin were oblivious to it all, just drinking and talking.

Relieved that she was finally away from Shawn, Lindsay fished her keys out of her pocket. As she was beginning to put the key into the lock, she heard the bar door open. Before she could realize what was going on, a hand reached out and covered her mouth and brought her against a body, pulling her into an alley. She began to scream and thrash against whoever it was until a knife came into her view. She froze as fear began to set in. She felt the body chuckle.

"Good girl" the voice said and she recognized who it belonged to. Shawn. "Now, are you going to be a good girl and let me do what I want to you?"

Not giving up, Lindsay threw her elbow back and bashed Shawn hard in the nose. “Fuck!” he swore and let her go to hold his bleeding nose.

Lindsay tried to run away, but Shawn tackled her and pinned her onto the ground and hovered over her, blood dripping down onto her face. He then slapped her across her face. Lindsay yelped and felt her cheek swell. Before she could try anything else, Shawn pressed the knife against her neck and she froze again. She then began to cry.

"Please, don’t kill me" she whimpered, fearing for her life, tears streaming down the sides of her face.

Shawn chuckled darkly. “Oh, don’t worry princess. I’m not going to kill you. I’m just gonna get what I fucking want. Now be still and let me do what I want. And don’t scream either, got it?” he sneered.

Shawn brought the knife down to the front of her shirt. Lindsay began to cry more.

"Please, don’t" she begged.

"Shut the fuck up" he growled. He then cut the front of her shirt and ripped it off her. Lindsay gasped and tried to cover herself, but he held her arms down. "None of that now or I will slit your damn throat open" he demanded.

He unclipped the front of her bra and ripped it off as well. Licking his lips, Shawn kissed her hard. Lindsay tried to turn away, but he held her head. He forced his tongue into her mouth and made hers fight with his. Lindsay tried not to gag at the disgusting thing in her mouth that wasn’t Michael’s. She would’vde bit down if not for the knife still at her throat.

She winced as she felt his hand roughly grope her breasts, moaning in pain as she felt his nails grip her nipple hard. Shawn left her mouth and sucked her nipple. Lindsay cried as he continued his ministrations.

As she hoped he wouldn’t, Lindsay felt his hand go to the front of her pants. Lindsay cried and tried squirm away, but Shawn bit her nipple roughly and felt the sharp blade dig into her neck.

"Let me go, please. Just let me go!" Lindsay tried her best to plead, but Shawn wouldn’t let up. He stopped sucking her breast and looked up at her with dark, cold eyes.

"I fucking told you, bitch. Shut your goddamn mouth or I will kill you" he growled. As a warning, he push the tip of the blade into her neck and dragged it, cutting her. Not enough to kill her, but enough to make his threat serious. Lindsay winced and cried at the pain in her neck. "Don’t move" he ordered.  
He unbuttoned her pants and slid the zipper down. Lindsay tried to close her legs to prevent from taking her pants off, but he forced her legs apart and yanked them down. He groaned at the sight of her underwear, and threw them off her legs as well.

"God, you’re so fucking sexy, kitten" he purred and Lindsay almost threw up in her mouth. "I’m so hard for you and I’m going to fuck you whether you like it or not. I would ask you to suck me off, but I’m afraid you’ll bite me" he laughed evily.

He unzipped his pants and pulled his hard length out, stroking it. He shoved her legs apart again and bit into her neck, and Lindsay winced at the pain.

"And now, I will have you, princess" he murmured into his neck.

 _"I’m sorry, Michael"_ Lindsay thought as she closed her eyes and waited for him to finish. Just as she felt the tip try to push in, she felt the body above him get thrown off of her. She then felt another pair of arms pick her up.

Surprised, she opened her eyes to find the worry filled eyes of Gavin, who looked lovingly into hers.

"Are you okay, love?" Gavin asked gently. Lindsay looked past Gavin to see Michael fighting off Shawn, who then broke his arm and he yelled in pain. Michael pulled him up by his collar and slam him against the wall.  
"If you ever come near my wife again, I will fucking kill you" Michael threatened, venom laced in his words. He dropped Shawn down and watched the man scramble off down the street into the night. He breathed and turned to Gavin and a fear stricken-faced Lindsay.

"Lindsay, are you alright now?" he asked kneeling down beside her and brushed her hair out of her face, cursing as he saw the hand print on her face.

Lindsay looked between Michael and Gavin. She shook her head as she started to cry again. Michael pulled Lindsay into his arms and held her as she sobbed into his chest, kissing her forehead. Gavin wrapped his arms around her front and held her as well, whispering assuring words into her ear.

"We were so worried, Linds" Gavin murmured, "we thought something bad had happened."  
"That fucking asshole. Can’t believe he would try to do that to you" Michael spat.

"It’s alright now, Lindsay. You’re safe now. We’re here. I’m sorry we couldn’t get here sooner" Gavin whispered into her ear his voice echoing around them in the cold alley, lit up by the streetlight over them.

Lindsay continued to let the tears fall, but not from sadness, but from joy and relief. “Thank you. Thank you. Thank you, Gavin. Thank you, Michael. Thank you so much” was all Lindsay cried brokenly.

"It’s alright now, hon. Let’s get you out of here, okay?" Michael murmured and cupped Lindsay’s cheeks, and wiped her tears away gently as to not hurt her cheek. He hissed as she saw the bleeding cut on her neck. "Gav, can you help me with her?" he asked.

Gavin nodded and released her. He reached over and grabbed her pants. “Linds, let’s get your pants on okay?” he told softly.

Lindsay nodded and let go of Michael. Gavin helped get her pants back on, buttoning her jeans and zipping them up. Michael took off his hoodie and put it on her to cover her naked chest. She shuddered as the warmth surrounded her.

"Can you stand, love?" Gavin asked. Lindsay nodded. Both Michael and Gavin helped her stand up, both on either so she won’t fall. They walked out of the alley.

Michael, seeing that the keys were still in the car door, turned the key and unlocked the car. He got in the driver’s seat, while Gavin and Lindsay got into the backseat. Gavin wrapped his arms around her and held her. Lindsay pressed closer to his chest, inhaling his scent. She then began to cry again and Gavin, ever so lovingly held her tighter, kissing her head sweetly and ran his fingers into her soft, red hair. Michael watched them from the rearview and sighed with relief, glad that Gavin was there with them. He started the car and drove them home.


	2. Saving Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the aftermath.

Once at the apartment, Michael and Gavin helped Lindsay up the stairs to their apartment. Michael unlocked the door and let them in, turning on the lamp on the table beside the couch. Gavin led her over to the couch and sat her down. He went to go sit on the other couch, but Lindsay held his hand. Gavin smiled and sat beside her. Michael got on his knees in front of her.

"Lindsay," Michael began reaching out to hold her other hand, "can you tell us what happened?" he asked gently.

Lindsay cringed, not wanting to remember what happened. Gavin rubbed her back softly. “You don’t have to tell us. It’s okay. You can tell us later” Gavin whispered to her gently. Michael nodded and squeezed her hand. “You can tell us when you’re ready, okay?” he said calmly.

She looked up at the both of them, seeing the love and care for her in their eyes. After what happened, she knew that she could trust them. She knew that they would protect her.

She cleared her dry throat and tried to speak, but her voice gave out. Michael got up immediately and went to the kitchen to get her a cup of water. He came back and handed it to her and she drank it. After drinking it all, she put the cup on the coffee table. Michael got on her knees in front of her again and held her hand.

"I-I was going to the car to get my purse. And I was passing this table when he-" Lindsay shuddered as she remembered him grabbing her wrist. "-he grabbed my wrist and tried to flirt with me, but I told him I was married. I then walk out to the car and was trying to unlock it and then he-" she stopped as she felt the tears coming again. Michael stroked the back of her hand with his thumb. "It’s okay, you can cry" he murmured gently. Gavin wrapped his arm around her back and hugged her against his body, rubbing her side reassuringly.

"He-he grabbed and pulled me into the alley and he threatened me and-and…" Lindsay wrapped her arms around herself and hugged herself, feeling dirty. Michael sat on the couch beside her and wrapped his arms around her. "We’re here, it’s alright" he cooed sweetly. Gavin hugged the crying girl and pecked her cheek.

"You can stop if you want to, we don’t mind" he told her, trying to hold back his on tears. He hated seeing Lindsay like this. She was as strong as Michael, never having a care in the world and always had a smile on her face. Seeing her like this broke his heart. He looked up at Michael and saw that his eyes were watering, on the verge of tears. He closed his eyes and tried not to cry.

"He-he" Lindsay cried, her body beginning to shake, "he tried to-he tried to" she swallowed "he tried to rape me. I-I feel so dirty. I-I" and then she broke down, crying so hard her body heaving with each sob.

Michael and Gavin both held her in their arms, pressing kisses all over her face. Michael, tears streaming down his face, looked up at Gavin, who also was crying. He reached over and wiped a tear off of Gavin’s cheek. The younger man looked up at him and smiled brokenly, before doing the same, wiping away Michael’s tears.

They stayed on the couch and held Lindsay until she began to calm down, tears still streaming down her face. She felt the waves of exhaustion take over her. Gavin noticed and pecked her temple. “Michael, let’s take her to bed shall we?” he suggested. Michael wiped his tears off his face and nodded. “Yeah. Come on, sweetheart, let’s go to bed” he whispered into her ear. She nodded.

They helped the sleepy girl into the bedroom and sat her down onto the bed. Michael noticed that her neck was still bleeding, but only a little. He went into the bathroom and wet a rag and brought it and cleaned her neck. Gavin went to the dresser and pulled out her underwear, sleeping pants, and a t shirt. As soon as Michael was finished wiping the blood off her neck they began undressing her. Seeing the terrified look in her eyes, Michael kissed her cheek gently and held her hand.

"Don’t worry, baby. It’s just us. We’re not going to hurt you" he reassured. Lindsay looked into his eyes and saw truth and love in them and nodded.

"Can you raise your arms up, Linds" Gavin asked . Lindsay lifted up her arms and let Gavin take off Michael’s hoodie and put on her night shirt. Gavin coaxed her to stand up so that he could take her pants off and  helped her step into her pants and pulled them up for her. Michael pulled back the covers and Lindsay crawled into bed and went to sleep immediately, feeling exhausted.

The boys watched her sleep peacefully. Michael looked up at Gavin and smiled. Gavin looked up and smiled at him as well. Michael raised his arms and pulled him into a hug. Taken off guard, the younger man just laughed softly and held him too.

"Thank you, Gav" Michael murmured, "I don’t know what we would do without you and I thank you for being here for Lindsay. For us."

Gavin held him back and smiled. “No need to thank me, Michael. I’m always here.” Michael smiled and looked at Lindsay, brushing her hair back, tucking a stray hair behind her ear.

Feeling that they were done with him for the night, Gavin began to leave. Before he left the room, he felt a hand gently grasp his. He turned back around and looked at Michael.

"Where you going?" Michael asked softly as to not wake Lindsay.

"I thought I’d leave the married couple alone for the night. You have each other, so I’m not needed anymore" he said quietly.

"It’s okay. You can stay tonight. Lindsay needs you" Michael said pulling him back to the bed.

"But she has you, Michael. Her husband" Gavin responded.

"Gavin," Michael said placing his hand on his shoulder, "after tonight, she really needs you. Us. What that guy tried to do-" they both shuddered "-she needs us now more than ever. Besides, it’s late."

"But-"

"Gav" Lindsay soft voice interrupted them. They looked down at the sleeping girl who was looking up at them with glazed over eyes. "Please," she reached over and took his hand, "stay."

Gavin sighed and smiled before raising her hand and kissing the back of it. “Okay, love. I’ll stay.” Lindsay smiled for the first time that night and slid over to make room for him.

The boys took off their jeans and shoes, Michael took off his glasses and placed them onto the bedside table. They climbed into bed on either side of Lindsay, Gavin in front of her and Michael behind her and wrapped their arms around her. Lindsay cuddled into Gavin’s chest and sighed. “Thank you” she whispered to them before going back to sleep.

They smiled lovingly at her before they kissed her head. “Don’t worry, Lindsay. We’re here for you. We’ll protect you. Always” Gavin murmured, burying his nose into the top of her head and closed his eyes. “Yeah, hon. Always” Michael agreed. He leaned over and pressed a kiss to Gavin’s forehead. “Thank you, Gavin” he murmured and took his hand in his, lacing their fingers together. Gavin blushed and tightened his hold on Michael’s hand. The three slept together, content with one another. They will love each other, no matter what.


End file.
